Through Love and War
by NamiHikari
Summary: The thought of another war got him so mad. So infuriated. War takes lives, it never solved anything. It only caused destruction. It created death. He knew that very well. It fractured people’s hearts; pain was the result of it. **Rating WILL change.


**Name**_: Through Love and War_

**Pairing**: Jade/Guy, Guy/Peony.

**Rating**: T [ for now.] **NC-17 later on. Use of Yaoi/Shonen ai, and smut later on.

**AN**: So…this is probably my first fanfic. O__o ; I'm no good with this kind of stuff…

The idea and plot was made by Hachi. XD I LOVE YOU FOREVERRRR. 3

It's Kinda AU-ISH, and I apologize if everyone's out of character.

There isn't a specific time-place or incident from the game. owo ;

If you really needed a specific date, I'd say 1-2 years after Eldrant's destruction.

Apparently, there was another war…so that's where the Malkuth troops head out to battle. IDK, DON'T ASK. Just adding to the plot. D; Oh oh, review for critique are welcome. I have no skill at this whatsoever. XD

**P.S**. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR GAME.

**Summary**: After 8 months of being missing, Jade is reported dead. Guy shuts himself down, only talking briefly to Anise, Florian, Natalia and Tear. But he get's more than just comfort when Peony walks in.

_______________________x;

"…You say you searched everywhere? And…you can't find his body?!"

"The search team has done all they could. But there was no sign of his body anywhere..." An older man's voice trailed off.

"I refuse to acknowledge that he's dead. I-It can't be…" A younger voice replied, sorrow hinted in his voice.

"It has been 8 months, Gailardia. There is very little doubt that he is alive. There has not been any witness reports that Jade was seen. We have concluded that his fonons have already dissipated into the fonbelt. There was no trace of him after the battle, which is why no body was found."

Silence erupted only after that, and the sound of a hard bang echoed throughout the halls. His knuckles in contact with the wooden table he sat at, filled with rage and disbelief. "I…understand. Thank you for telling me, General Nordheim."

The thought of another war got him so mad. So infuriated. War takes lives, it never solved anything. It only caused _destruction_. It created _death_. He knew that very well. It was the reason he lost his friends, and family and on Hod when he was a child. It fractured people's hearts; pain was the result of it.

Guy was waiting, each day, every day that the Malkuth troops would be bringing back an extra platoon. Each day he strolled through the city, passing the ports along the way; awaiting the ship that would contain all the soldiers. And that _he_ would be there, possibly bruised and scratched up in some places…but he would be **okay**.

But apparently, he was dead. Gone. Jade the Necromancer had perished in battle. The news traveled quickly. Talk that the **Necromancer** died in battle. But no one was affected more deeply than Guy. He cared for him. He **loved** him. For two weeks, the noble would shut himself from the outside world, refusing to see any visitors that wanted to comfort him, because they knew, that he was shocked more than anyone else. He'd let Anise and Florian enter when they stopped by, both sharing their sorrows with him.

"I-I can't believe he's really gone…" Anise whispered sadly, a glum expression on her face. The pigtailed brunette squeezed her doll tightly, trying her best to hold the tears. Anise considered Jade as a fatherly figure to her during their journey. Florian placed a supporting hand on her shoulder, feeling her pain. Guy, on the other hand appreciated them stopping by. His smile sincere when he heard to them drone about all the great things he did. Even Florian had to praise him; because he wouldn't have been born without fomicry after all. Guy's mouth lifted into smiles, letting out a few small chuckles in between. But deep down, in his eyes; they were dark, a deep sorrowful piercing blue. He usually put on that cheerful charade on the outside. But even he had been crying on his own times. After Anise and Florian made their way back to Daath, it wasn't surprising that Tear and Natalia had stopped by a few days later.

Guy sat at his bed, while his gaze was fixated to looking out the window. "Guy, are you in here?" asked a feminine voice, while she knocked leisurely on the wooden door. "Tear is here as well." She added, turning the doorknob while the two entered. The door creaked while the sound of heels echoed against the hard marble floors. The first woman that entered had strawberry blond locks, which were adorned with a headband; and a royal blue dress that stopped just pass her knees. The second woman, a light brunette entered, with attire from the Order of Lorelei. She was an inch or two shorter than the first woman, but still looked as mature as the other. Their footsteps came to a halt, standing over him with a look of worry on their faces. The male turned his head, viewing the two ladies; only a short grin could pass his lips. "It's great to see you two. It's been a while. " Guy said, smiling sheepishly.

Their worried expressions never changed, they could tell he was trying to hide the pain. Tear nodded, as she brought her arm to her chest. "…Yes, not since Eldrant," Tear replied lightly. He could've sworn he heard her whisper the names _Luke and Van_, nonchalantly under her breath. He could sympathize with her, seeing that she too lost the person she loved. It just made Guy feel even worse. He lost his best friend as well. His eyes averted their gaze, looking down at the floor. "Yeah…time sure flies by." He added.

"We heard what happened to the Colonel from his Majesty…" Natalia said slowly, noticing Guy's eyelids cringe afterwards. She realized that she had said too much. Even if the truth was the truth, it still continued throbbing at his chest. There was a long period of silence. A gasp escaped her lips; wanting to take back her words. The princess wanted to comfort him instead—she had the urge to place her delicate gloved fingers on his shoulder. But Natalia knew that they couldn't, unless they wanted him to feel fear at the same time. He still wasn't quite over his phobia just yet.

"G-Guy…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to..--"

"It's alright, don't worry."

"But…"

"Natalia, maybe we should come back at a later time." Tear advised, placing her hand on the other female's shoulder. She looked at the brunette, whose blue eyes were persuading for their departure. She merely nodded, turning around. Porcelain heels began walking, as the creaking of noise of the door opened, and shut soon after. Guy didn't even walk them out.

- - - - ;

Natalia and Tear decided to head to the Emperor's palace in the meantime.

"Welcome, Welcome, Ladies. It's great to see you again!" A man around his thirties exclaimed with glee. He had lengthy dirty blond hair, and wore loose blue attire. Tear and Natalia waved back, but simply had worried expressions on their faces.

"Ah, I take it you saw him, right? Nordheim mentioned that he was acting this way…"

"Guy is really taking it hard…I could see it in his eyes…" Natalia whispered under her breath.

"It looked like he was going to cry…" Tear added sorrowfully. "Your Majesty, aren't you sad about this as well…? Jade is your childhood friend."

The Emperor's visage changed into a serious one, shaking his head lightly. "I know…but, I don't really think he's dead. I mean c'mon he's Jade! Nothing can bring him down that easily." Peony grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Well, It is odd that he's been gone for a long time now. But he's like Luke. He'll turn up eventually."

"If only Guy could hear that, perhaps he would lighten up a bit…" Natalia recommended, her green eyes filled with concern.

"You're right, Your Highness. To tell you the truth, I haven't been able to visit him yet since he shut himself in his manor. I'll stop by."

The two females tilted their heads to the side, nodding slowly.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? I'm sure I'll get Guy back to his old self." The older male replied reassuringly.

- - -

AN:

Working on chapter 2 . o_O

It ended up being longer than i thought.


End file.
